


Pie (Tony x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurray for Pie~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie (Tony x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray for Pie~!

Pie (Tony x Reader) 

 

Pie, it always begins with pie, doesn’t it? Well, you wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for it. This mess, as everyone else in the tower called it, was a prank war between you and your boyfriend, Tony Stark. It all started out as a simple joke; you decided that Tony needed to lighten up ala pie to the face. So, it was just supposed to be a simple joke but when the apple filled dessert made contact with his face; he wiped it off with ease and declared a prank war against you. Weeks passed since that initiate gag with the stunts growing in size and intensity such as the cold shower incident, the lab floor being covered in animal birthing agent, and Jell-O pool fiasco. After Tony had just revealed his latest project, which was replacing your perfume with pigeon pheromone, you decided to end it with the weapon you started with; the humble pie. 

“Finally finished!” You said to yourself proudly, marveling at your completed work. You had just constructed a simple trap in which a rope was connected to the door and, through a series of two by four’s and duct-tape, would swing a pie at whoever dare open it, and, in this case, it would be Tony. You had called him up to your room to announce that you gave up and wanted to make amends with the fellow avenger. The trap was set and now all you had to do was wait. 

“Come on Tony,” you stood in front of the booby-trapped door, arms crossed and tapping your fingers away in anticipation, “I know you want it.”

“So (y/n), you’re finally ready to give up,” you heard his voice on the other side of the door as he slowly opened it, “I must say, you were a worthy oppon-” And that’s when the apple tart reached ground zero. He stood there, wiping the mixture of crust and apple mush from his dark brown facial hair and giving you an evil glare. 

“Fat chance, sweetie,” you chuckled as you brushed off the death stare, a cocky grin growing ever so wide on your face, “So, did I win?” 

“Well, I didn’t want to this but you left me no choice,” You expected to hear him admit defeat but his trademark smirk told of a different plan, “JARVIS, initiate plan thundershock.”

“Really, Tony?” You waggled your eyebrow as you made your way back to your bedroom door, “You named a plaAAAA-” But that was all you could say as electricity shot up from the metal door handle throughout your entire body. Your (h/c) locks bunched up into a mess of frizzy curls and goose bumps sprouted up and down your smooth, (s/c) arms. You let go of the handle and fell to the ground, your legs weak from the power shock. Tony, on the other hand, leaned down to your level and raised your chin up with his hard, callous finger. 

“Yes, yes I did,” you wished your could smack that shit-eating grin off his face but you were too weak to even try, “So are you ready to give up yet because that door will keep shocking you unless you quit.”

“Fine, I quit.” You growled, pissed that he got the better of you but the setback didn’t stop there.

“So, since I won this war, I get to do whatever I want with you,” he continued, you (e/c) eyes growing wide to the suggestion. 

“I never agreed to tha-” You were cut off by Tony as he pressed his lips against yours, causing a raging blush to grow on your face. You tried to fight him off but this only triggered Tony to kiss harder, nipping at your bottom lip which elicited a moan from you. He broke off, too soon you thought, and whispered in your ear, a shiver running down your spine as felt his warm breath against the sensitive skin.

“And meet me downstairs at seven for a date, ok?”

“Ok,” you mumbled, still confused but all around pleased about what just happened. Tony helped your get back up on your own two feet which were still wobbly from the surprisingly powerful jolt.

“I’ll see you then,” he muttered, placing a childish peck on your cheek before leaving, “Love you, babe.”

“Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
